


A Whole Lot of Loving

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: The thing about dating Jaebum, Jackson has discovered, is that it’s not that much different from just being his friend. Except with a lot more making out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen I wanted to make the summary: "Jaebum has a big fucking dong" but [ neverfadingflower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfadingflower/works) said it was trashy so I didn't use it. I wanna let u guys know that this is what it's about tho.

The thing about dating Jaebum, Jackson has discovered, is that it’s not that much different from just being his friend. Except with a lot more making out. 

The older was never one for public displays of affection. The most they would ever do while in the presence of their friends was perhaps link arms as they were walking, which in all honestly, wasn’t much different to what Jackson does with strangers. But if Jackson were to sidle up to Jaebum’s side of the couch to rest his head against the older’s shoulder, or walk up behind Jaebum as he was lining up for a coffee to wrap his arms around the older’s waist, then well. Jaebum wasn’t exactly going to push Jackson away.

And the older would deny it, but Jackson gets absolutely giddy on the pink flush that blooms the older’s face for every time Jackson slips in a peck on the cheek before they separate.

Jackson loves that little bit of Jaebum that the older reserves for him. Because all that matters is that behind closed doors, Jaebum lets all his walls down for Jackson to see. Jackson is the only person who needs to hear say Jaebum say “I love you” to. In the privacy of their living room. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate one moment to drag Jackson in by the hips and kiss him, bearing his teeth and his heart as Jackson’s breath is taken away with every lick of Jaebum’s tongue against his.

It’s been 4 months of sloppy make outs crowded against Jaebum’s loveseat but this time, Jackson can tell that they’re both ready for something more. There’s a new found hunger in the way Jaebum would trail his lips down to Jackson’s jugular, sucking a bright red hickey into his skin before he was satisfied to move on and nibble splotches of red along the younger’s jawline, manipulating Jackson’s head this way and that with one hand threaded through Jackson’s scalp.

Jackson can’t hold back his soft moans of pleasure, panting mewls into Jaebum’s ear wetly. His entire body is heating up and he was almost sure that he was working up a sweat that probably left a tangy aftertaste on Jaebum’s tongue but the other obviously paid no mind to it as he continues working on his masterpiece on Jackson’s neck. Jaebum feels firm and sturdy under Jackson’s fingers as he rubs the older’s shoulders, pulling him in with hands around his neck to reconnect their lips. 

Eventually, Jaebum’s hands wander down to Jackson’s waist, thumbs just teasing under the hem of Jackson’s jeans. But Jackson is eager for more, dragging himself away from the kiss only to offer an eager nod of his head and push back against Jaebum’s hands before diving back into Jaebum’s mouth.

With Jackson’s permission, Jaebum digs his hands under Jackson’s jeans and even though he keeps his hands on top of Jackson’s boxer briefs, the sensation of Jackson’s skin under the soft cotton is infinitely times better than over the stiff denim. At this point, Jackson is almost lying on top of the older on the armrest of the couch, save for his knees on either side of the Jaebum’s hips that allows the younger to keep on pressing closer, more and more.

There’s a rush of arousal and pure _want_ tugging at the pit of Jackson’s stomach when Jaebum brings Jackson’s ass, cupped in the full palms of his hands, to grind their hips together. Although the feeling is slightly muted through the denim, the friction is glorious as their bulges rub, both at least half hard in their jeans and it garners a deep, visceral growl from the older.

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Jaebum grunts into his mouth, voice raspy from lust and Jackson is taken aback by the older’s straightforwardness. 

Jackson stills his hips for a moment to lean back and get a good look at the older, seeking confirmation that he actually heard right. The older looks like he walked through a hurricane, hair in a messy disarray thanks to Jackson’s constant tugging at the short strands every time Jaebum lightly bit at his upper lip. He guesses he probably looks the same. When he meets Jaebum’s eyes though, they’re dark and glassy; like he’s become drunk on Jackson’s body and it’s then that the younger knows for sure.

After a moment too long though, Jaebum seems to mistake Jackson’s pause as hesitance because the focus on his face breaks into a look of worry and panic and he brings his hands out of Jackson’s pants so they rest safely at his waist instead.

“I mean,” Jaebum starts, rubbing his thumbs on the juts of Jackson’s hip bones in a rare display of shyness. “If you want to.”

“Yeah,” Jackson’s voice is raspy, as if he’s just finished running a marathon but it’s just because he’s so _gone_ for this boy under him. “Yeah, I really want to. Hell yeah.”

Jaebum’s burst of smiling white teeth makes Jackson’s heart jump and if it wasn’t already blaringly obvious enough, Jackson remembers how in love he is with Jaebum. 

“Okay,” Jaebum sighs, rubbing soothing circles around the juts of Jackson’s hipbones. “Cool.”

There’s a mad rush trying to get unclothed now that they’ve come to an agreement but Jackson takes his time to leave teasing wet kisses with the tip of his tongue down Jaebum’s body, paying extra attention to the thin thatch of hair that leads down to the older’s trousers and swirling his tongue in slow licks following Jaebum’s hip bones. Jackson looks up at the older, fingers ready to pop open the button of Jaebum’s jeans, half as a reassurance that _Yes, they’re going to do this, is this okay?_ but also half because Jackson is an absolute tease; because Jackson knows how he looks, on his knees, between Jaebum’s spread legs, grin on his face and his eyes lidded, and he loves how wrecked Jaebum already looks because of him.

Jaebum lifts his hips up as a silent answer and it’s all Jackson needs to undo Jaebum’s pants and pull them down. _This_ is when Jackson first realises. Jaebum is fucking _huge_.

“Holy shit,” Jackson hears himself whisper. He can see the outline of the older’s cock, curved to the side and threatening to poke out of the band of Jaebum’s navy blue boxers. Jackson swallows down his saliva, from actual thirst or intimidation Jackson isn’t quite sure yet. 

“Can I touch..?” Jackson asks, not tearing his eyes away from Jaebum’s bulge.

“Yeah, I’m kind of hoping that you will” Jaebum replies, a little snarky like he usually is but Jackson can’t find anything within him to retaliate when Jaebum has that smirk on his face when he does finally look back up.

There’s a tingling in Jackson’s fingers as Jaebum pulls back Jaebum’s boxers, only just enough to reveal Jaebum’s thick cock before he wraps his hand arounds the girth. Now that there isn’t material hindering him, Jaebum’s cock, fully hard and dark pink, rests at Jaebum’s belly button. Jaebum feels hot and heavy in his hand and Jackson takes note that his thumb and index finger barely meet. There’s a little bit of precum that leaks out of the slit at the top of Jaebum’s cock so Jackson can’t help smear his thumb across the tip, staring in fascination at how Jaebum’s skin glistens afterwards. He wonders what Jaebum would taste like.

A moment passes. Two. And Jaebum doesn’t mean to hurry but he’s honestly getting a bit tense so he breaks the staring contest Jackson’s having with his dick and chuckles, “So what’s the diagnosis doc? Anything broken? Am I going to live to see tomorrow?”

At this, Jackson’s eyes dart up to meet the quirk of Jaebum’s eyebrow and it evokes another wave of arousal throughout his body.

“Everything is looking perfectly fine, Mister Im,” Jackson suddenly realises how dry his throat is now that he’s trying to speak so he swallows his saliva before scooting up a bit so he’s sitting atop of Jaebum’s (glorious) thighs. “I don’t think you’ll be able to fuck me though. At least not today.”

Jackson tries to search Jaebum’s face for any disappointment but there doesn’t seem to be any although Jaebum’s eyes do look less dark and concentrated. “That’s fine.”

“We’ll have fun working ourselves up to it though.” Jackson winks right before he pulls down his own boxers and tosses it off the side of the couch. “But for now, this will have to do.”

Jaebum’s groan is deep and heavy as he eyes Jackson’s cock. It’s moderately sized and uncut, if only a bit on the small side but it’s cute and thick just like the rest of Jackson. All the air escapes Jaebum with a gasp, eyeing the younger working his cock with a tight fist. Jackson gets really _wet_ , Jaebum notices; there’s a string of precum that’s constantly oozing out of the crown of Jackson’s cock and it’s making the sides of Jackson’s fingers shiny. 

“Got any lube stashed in here?” Jackson breathes out while continuing to tug at his cock like he can’t stop himself.

Jaebum is too speechless to reply with anything but a shake of his head and a stuttered, “s’in in my bedroom.”

Jackson groans, although in frustration this time so it sounds very close to a whine. “Too far.”

“Here,” Jaebum offers, spitting into his hand before replacing Jackson’s hand on his cock. 

Jackson’s entire body tenses at the contact, wet and slick enough so the glide of Jaebum’s firm hand is smooth with every pump of his fist and the rings that Jaebum tends to wear aren’t chafing; instead, it creates an extra intoxicating sensation of friction that pulls loud pants and hushed moans between Jackson’s bitten lips. Jackson is a sight, absolutely lost in the pleasure. He’s bucking his hips now, fucking into Jaebum’s hand with short, precise thrusts that slightly rocks the sofa back and forth against the hardwood flooring.

“Touch mine too,” Jaebum rasps, the command striking another pang of arousal up Jackson’s spine, using the hand not jerking Jackson off to tug at one of Jackson’s hands and guide it to his own hardness.

Jackson tries to enclose his hand around Jaebum’s cock, which is red and engorged now, but it’s a bit awkward with Jaebum’s hand in the way so Jackson ends up knocking Jaebum’s hand out of the way so he can line his cock up against the older’s instead. Jaebum looks even bigger like this, now that they’re both in Jackson’s barely closed palm and Jaebum has a considerable amount of length more than Jackson. But it feels glorious when Jackson starts moving his hips again to rut down against Jaebum’s cock.

The view is hypnotising. There’s something about how Jaebum’s cock can peek out from under Jackson’s small one that ignites all the flames in Jackson’s body and he’s desperately frotting down into Jaebum.

“I’m gonna come,” Jaebum groans in warning. 

Jackson tears his eyes away from their crotches and watches Jaebum throw his head back. The line of Jaebum’s throat is dotted with little blotches of red amidst the pale expanse of skin, courtesy of Jackson, and Jackson feels a swell of pride knowing that everyone else will know who Jaebum was with tonight.

“Yeah,” Jackson pants, shifting up a bit more so that he can focus on twisting his hand around the crown of the cocks. “Me too.”

Jaebum comes first, with a wrack of his body and an arch of his spine, thick spurts of white spilling onto his stomach in wave after wave and a muted, cut off moan. It’s the first time that Jackson has seen Jaebum come and he hopes that it’ll be the first view of many that he will be responsible for. Jackson ends up coming only a few seconds after Jaebum. Some of it dribbles onto Jaebum’s cock, a little ends up in the puddle of Jaebum’s come, but most of it just dribbles down his hand to mix in with the precum and spit as he works them through the final ebbs of orgasm.

It’s almost eerily quiet after that, except for both of their laboured breathing that otherwise fills the quiet room. Jaebum has a lazy smile on his face, and Jackson is sure he’s smiling right back at him. They take their time to get their grips back before what they’ve done really sets into Jackson. Call Jackson sentimental but he can’t help but remember this as their _first time_. It also sets in that they’re both very sticky and Jackson is more than a little sweaty. 

“This is sort of gross.” Jackson ruins the moment, gesturing with his dirty hand and the come that’s soon to dry on Jaebum’s stomach but makes no move to get off of Jaebum’s lap. It’s quite comfortable. It would make a nice throne, Jackson muses.

Jackson jostles a little bit as Jaebum reaches over to the coffee table to grab a couple of tissues and wipe up their mess. “Wanna shower together?”

“Nah,” Jackson replies. Now that their mess is mostly cleaned up Jackson takes it as an open invitation to glomp collapse into the breadth of Jaebum’s shoulder. “Wanna stay here for just a bit.”

“You’re getting real comfortable here,” Jaebum deadpans but nevertheless starts running his along Jackson’s back that’s still damp with sweat.

“Mmm,” Jackson hums, closing his eyes. “We can be the filling in a burrito. A good burrito.” 

“Do you always get hungry after sex,” Jaebum asks, amused.

“Yeah, take notes. I expect a 3 course meal next time.”

The air isn’t so stuffy anymore although it still smells like sex and Jackson’s skin is actually beginning to goose bump, as loathe as he is to leave his throne.

“Okay yeah I’m up for that shower now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer and was meant to narrate their whole sexual journey but u guys know how much I hate writing about penetrative sex so :))))) This may or may not have a part two. Don't bet on it :)))
> 
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](http://defwang.tumblr.com/) or my useless Twitter! :)


End file.
